


101 Kinks Prompt Challenge - Kink #2 - After an Injury, Hurt/Comfort

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, afteraninjury, bottom eli, eli is injuried, hospital bed sex, nozomi tops, nozomi wants to try something new, why am i starting this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: So welcome to this new series that I felt like doing. I'm not the best smut writer but I always feel that this ship needs more smut haha. I got the challenge off of rumbelleprompts on tumblr, so major thanks to them. 101 kinks, well here we gooo. Enjoy!





	101 Kinks Prompt Challenge - Kink #2 - After an Injury, Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Eli hurt her knee at practice and is dreading her new bed-ridden life, until she earns a special visit from her beloved girlfriend.  
> ~  
> ~  
> I skipped the first one (a/b/o) because I'm not really all too familiar with it. I probably won't skip anymore but beware: some are pretty gruesome. I'll let you guys know what kink I'm doing before I start, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Eli stared out the window from her hospital bed, bored and lonely. She feels numb, emotionally and physically. A sharp twist to the knee made her collapse at practice the other day, and the doctor’s prognosis is everything she didn’t want to hear. She tore her muscle so she must be bed-ridden and kept from school until they can do surgery. Not only would she be missing school and practice, but she would also have to endure the scary surgery creeping up on her. 

“Hnngghh..”, she groaned to herself while throwing her head back from the enormous amount of distress and boredom she is suffering through. However, she was glad that her once intolerably painful leg is numb from medication and the brace that restricts any extension made her kind of forget about it.

But such physical relief didn’t stop her emotional side. She felt terrible for piling all the work in student council on her girlfriend, Nozomi. This was the first time that Eli couldn’t perform her presidential duties and by rules, when the president is out, the vice must step in. She tried so hard to convince Nozomi to give her some of the work to do from the hospital, but Nozomi, being the incredibly humane and selfless girl she is, rejected the idea immediately and claimed Eli needed to focus on recouping. Speaking of Nozomi being kind and selfless, she even took time out of her horrendous schedule to visit her Elicchi.

“Elicchi!! I’m coming in~”, Nozomi quickly walked through the doorway and rushed to be by her side.

“Noozzommmiiii”, Eli whined like a child already, deathly missing her significant other. She extended her arms helplessly, wanting a hug from the other girl. Nozomi smiled and accepted her invitation to the warm embrace. Eli wanted her to stay in the hug forever but Nozomi soon escaped to plant a little kiss on Eli’s cheek. The presence of the girl she was in love with made her crave her touch more and more.

“I missed you”, Eli said soulfully, holding Nozomi’s hand. 

Nozomi blushed and smiled, “I missed you too, love.”

Eli smiled at her amazing girlfriend, so blessed to have her here. Eli honesty didn’t know what she would do without Nozomi here for her practically everyday. Actually, she did know what she would do. She would go insane. The loneliness would destroy her. But with Nozomi here now… It just made her crave her harder and harder. She stretched out her arms wanting Nozomi’s embrace once more.

“Someone’s needy today, eh?”, she took hold of one of Eli’s flying hands and brought it to her lips. With a smirk, she placed a kiss. She knew how much Eli completely melted at this small gesture, so she obviously did it as much as possible. As soon as she lowered her hands, Eli maneuvered her wrist so she had a firm grasp on the other girl. She pulled her in quickly, leading her to her lips. Both of them have always loved kissing, one of the main reasons being that every kiss felt like their first. Whenever their lips met, waves of emotions crashed onto them. Their hearts never failed to speed up from the feeling of satisfaction and pure happiness. Their hearts were one. Nozomi felt as if she could cry every single time they shared a kiss, she could never imagine the amount of luck she had with this girl. For Nozomi, it was love at first sight. And here she is now, kissing her girlfriend for the millionth time. 

When Eli hurt her knee, Nozomi did panic. She was afraid the injury would challenge Eli’s wish of staying a school idol, or that it would cause her to become depressed. All Nozomi wants is for Eli to be happy, so she has made it top priority to visit Eli everyday and spend any free time with her. Nozomi tried not to think about all the work she has in student council and how alone she felt in the student council room. Her mind is always filled with her Eli, and she honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. Whenever she does visit her, all Nozomi wants to do is express her love and spoil her bed-ridden girlfriend rotten. 

With Nozomi bending over the hospital bed, the kiss deepened. Eli noticed that the awkward leaning limited Nozomi’s movements so she broke the kiss and patted the bed. The spiritual girl eyed the small hospital bed, doubting there would be room for the both of them. But of course, Nozomi found a way. She climbed on the bed, a bit clumsy but tried her hardest not to touch the hurt leg. Eli was shocked at the position she settled with, Nozomi was straddling her non-injured leg. 

“Is this okay? This doesn’t hurt, right?”, she questioned. 

“This is very okay. Very very.”

“Ya nerd”, Nozomi smirked before leaning in for another passionate kiss. 

With Eli’s legs now parted, she found the presence of Nozomi’s knee against her now needy area. This was definitely strange, Eli was always the “top” when they shared intimate moments. Now Nozomi was hovering over her and she felt controlled by her, because of her leg leaving her motionless. Eli purred from this new feeling, plus the teeth that were skimming her bottom lip. 

“Nozomi… “ 

Nozomi had her hands to both sides of Eli’s head. The flushed girl beneath her turned to the side, Nozomi just knew she was horny. Only confirming her belief, Eli was panting from just the small amount of pleasure.

“The nurses… won’t come in till later tonight.. Please, Nozomi. C-Can we?”

Nozomi smiled, “Okay, but just tell me if I’m hurting your other leg at all.”

Eli nodded, grabbing Nozomi by the collar to pull her back to her lips. The purple-haired girl began to run her hands up and down Eli’s body, gliding across all of her glorious curves. Her hands latched onto Eli’s shirt collar and she gave it a rough pull, wanting it off. Eli obliged and leaned forward, just enough so Nozomi could rip the loose t-shirt off of her. 

Since Eli was just in bed all day, all that was revealed was a simple black sports bra. However, she didn’t feel self-conscious. Nozomi makes sure to tell her she’s the most beautiful girl in the world every day, wearing fancy lingerie or a stained, oversized t-shirt. 

Every time Nozomi saw Eli in this laid back, vulnerable look, something ticked inside of her. She was usually what they call a “power bottom”, but they both share the same amount of dominance. This was the first time she was “on top” but boy was she ready. From their previous times, Nozomi has learned what Eli’s sexual weaknesses are, making this time bound to be momentous.

Nozomi lowered her head to Eli’s sculpted collar bone, leaving gentle kisses all around. Quickly, she circled her lips on Eli’s skin and tugged, causing Eli to hum and turn her head. When Nozomi released, she smiled at the mark she left. 

Nozomi cupped Eli’s face in her hand and turned her face towards her, allowing their lips to interact once more. Her hand met with Eli’s chest and gently began to massage her left boob, slowly leading into to her nipple. Her right hand explored a little lower, playing with her shorts and pulling at her underwear. This drove Eli crazy, along with the increasingly hot area she could feel where Nozomi was perched on her thigh. To her surprise, Nozomi even began to grind on her leg, moving her hips in a way that Eli could feel her against her. It was apparently also bringing pleasure to Nozomi, who slipped a few quiet moans against Eli’s lips. By now, Eli could feel how wet Nozomi was, even through her underwear. That, along with the insane amount of teasing that Nozomi was doing in her own lower half, made her shiver with desire. 

“Nozomi,” Eli broke the kiss, “Please..”

Being so submissive made Eli think in a whole new way and feel everything completely differently. Her heart raced, her body felt hot, her vagina felt like an aching fire. It was a whole new experience.

Nozomi stripped Eli of her pants and underwear, being extra careful of Eli’s other leg. She then returned to her new favorite position of seductively straddling Eli, with a smirk on her face that she couldn’t make go away. Her left hand grazed over Eli’s thighs and Nozomi could just feel the heat radiating off her girlfriend’s vagina. Her two fingers ran up and down the blonde’s folds, which already made Eli’s back rise and a groan escape her throat. With Eli feeling as if she lost control of her body, her hips tried to press against Nozomi’s hand, in hopes of gaining the pleasure Eli most desperately needed. Nozomi, being the devil that she is, quickly took her hand away. 

She waved her finger “no” at Eli, with an evil smile planted across her lips. She returned to the teasing that drove Eli off the wall. Nozomi was merely experimenting on how far she could push Eli and how long it would take before she broke. Nozomi couldn’t believe how wet Eli was getting, she just watched as Eli shifted around anxiously, obviously uncomfortable. 

“N-Nozomi… I can’t take it any longer... “, she moaned while taking hold of Nozomi’s wrist and pressing it against her clit. Eli immediately flew back onto the bed in relief.

Nozomi just smiled, while finally giving Eli what she wanted. She rubbed her clit with two fingers, soon increasing her pace. Eli moaned, whimpered, whispered Nozomi’s name over and over. She had never seen Eli this vulnerable ever before.. and this feeling of control is something she could definitely get use to. 

Nozomi moved off of Eli’s leg and more into the middle, so she could have open access to Eli from her mouth. Before doing anything, she kissed Eli’s cunt, thinking that such a masterpiece deserved it. Her tongue slowly then made it’s way up in between her legs, tasting all of Eli’s delicious, overflowing wetness. Eli’s head flew back and her back arched. She felt Eli’s hand run through her purple hair, pressing her mouth harder against the area.

Nozomi ran her tongue over Eli’s extremely sensitive clit and went right into sucking and flicking it with roughly. While doing this, she raised her eyes so she could see Eli. She loved the expressions she made whenever Nozomi pleasured her, and oh god did she love hearing her. Eli’s gasps and deep moans were enough to get Nozomi off right there. In fact, she felt so tempted that she started to touch herself too, while eating out Eli.

Eli noticed, and this was enough to lead her into an orgasm. She felt the tension in her lower half build and as soon as she felt teeth graze over her screaming clitoris, the tension released. A wave of pleasure crashed down on her. She huffed as she laid comfortably back down on the bed, and was surprised with the sweat she felt on her back. 

Nozomi crawled up closer to her and kissed her, letting her know how good she tasted. Eli seemed defeated, not moving any part of her body besides her lips to kiss Nozomi back. However, Nozomi wasn’t done with her just yet. It might not be the perfect time or place, but she was yearning to try this special new thing. But even the lustful Nozomi Tojo was embarrassed and nervous to try this.

“C-Can I try something, Elicchi?”, she broke the kiss.

Eli questioned the quaver in the other girl’s voice but she trusted her, so she nodded her head yes. Seeing how cute her girlfriend was, Eli could go for another round. Or whatever the suspicious girl had planned. 

Nozomi backed off of her a bit, and ran her eyes over her legs. She had to think about how this would work, without worsening Eli’s injured knee. Quickly, she figured something out. She took a hold of Eli’s healthy leg. Watching Eli’s face for signs of pain, Nozomi begin to raise her leg up. From the years of being a ballerina, Eli gained a ton of flexibility. Nozomi was very impressed, as Eli’s leg surpassed a right angle. However, Eli shrieked from being so open and exposed.

“It’s okay Elicchi, you’re gorgeous.”

Eli was instantly reminded that and remained calm. To help Nozomi do whatever she was doing, Eli held onto her leg. Nozomi took off her own skirt and underwear and the Russian realized what Nozomi was going to do. 

She nestled herself on the upper half of Eli’s thigh and made sure she was up far enough so she wouldn't cause any discomfort to the injury. After making sure everything was olay, she moved closer to her crotch. In this position now, her bare vagina was hovering over Eli’s. She looked at the other girl, seeking reassurance that this was okay. Eli, with a satisfied look on her face, smirked and nodded. 

After lining everything up correctly, she lowered herself. Their two soaking wet slits met. They both moaned at the new feeling. Seeking even more pleasure, Nozomi couldn’t contain herself any longer. She put her left hand on Eli’s lower stomach and the other on the inside of her uplifted thigh to steady her balance. It was hard at first, but Nozomi found a way to easily grind her hips, making their clits able to rub against each other. Neither of them have ever felt something like this, so the room quickly filled with an assortment of moans. 

“Oh my god fuck, keep going.. ”, the blonde barely got out. 

She sped up, causing the friction to become hotter and hotter. Nozomi squinted her eyes and bent her head backwards, loving this way too much. Her mind overflowed with thoughts of how she could feel Eli's clit beneath her, how she just knew Eli's toes were curling from this. 

She picked up the speed. Eli just looked up at the goddess who was currently riding her and realized she was the luckiest girl in the world. She looked at Nozomi's sexual facial expressions, god she was so perfect. 

The heat between them rose and Nozomi began to go even faster. Her vagina was practically pounding against Eli’s, but it was so satisfying. Before she knew it, she felt an orgasm approach. Eli grabbed the sheets of the bed, already feeling the intensity of the climax. She called out Nozomi's name multiple times, this triggering Nozomi's climax as well. 

The injured president clenched her teeth at the overpowering feeling of relief. She moaned loudly, along with the moans of Nozomi. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend also experiencing the fierce orgasm. Suddenly, Eli's legs twitched and the pleasure swept through her body. She slowly released the now wrinkled sheets and tried to catch her long lost breath. 

Nozomi gave a few more thrusts to finish out her own orgasm. Similar to Eli's, it was an incredibly deep climax that left her trembling on top of Eli. She fell to the naked girl and rested her head in her chest. She could hear Eli panting and Eli's heart beating extremely fast. 

Eli could feel Nozomi still trembling beneath her. She wrapped her arms around the exhausted girl and rubbed her back. The pain that Eli felt earlier was gone, and she probably won't have to worry about feeling lonely for a while. Everything that she ever needed was right here, resting against her body. She beats any medicine in the world, Eli was even convinced this girl could even bring her back to life. With Nozomi by her side, Eli felt invincible. 

“Make sure… you.. rest tonight..,“ an extremely worn out Nozomi mumbled. 

“I will,” Eli patted the girl on the head, pushing some of her hairs out of her face. She couldn't help but smile at her peaceful, happy girlfriend. 

“I love you, Nozomi”, Eli whispered. But, as she soon noticed, Nozomi was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (of many) NozoEli smut, so I know the writing isn't the best. Next up is "almost getting caught"! If you have anything in mind, feel free to comment suggestions or anything you would like to see!!


End file.
